Faeries
Faeries, (singular; Faerie), known as the Äela to the Eldar and as Geists to the Skray, are a miniature race of psychic winged humanoids that function as helpers and aides to Eldar warriors and seers. Faeries are one of the rare and mystical fauna of the Webway itself, born of the powerful and ethereal tempests of the realm. Originally they were a defenceless race, having little established hierarchy and only being able to create minor tricks on their own; as a result they were tortured, murdered and hunted by Druhkari raiders as trophies. The Asuryani Eldar saw the plight of the Faeries and offered their aid, taking them into the shelter of the Craftworlds, clothing them and providing them a home. Ever since then, the Faeries and the Eldar have lived in a codependent relationship, the Faeries offering their brightest and strongest to aid the Eldar in their battles and the Eldar offer the Faeries shelter and protection so they can breed peacefully. Technology Before the Faeries were integrated into the Eldar, they had barely any technology. Not knowing how to shape materials from the webway as their benefactors can, they were only able to use what could steal which usually was too large for them or they were clueless in how it functioned. This defencelessness with only rudimentary magic to help them lead to them being hunted for sport by the Dark Eldar. After they were found and taken in by the Eldar, trying to rescue as many as they could, the Eldar constructed homes for them, wove them clothes and taught them how to weave, fed them and taught them how to cook and taught them how to hone their psychic talent. Currently, the Faeries have a level of technology on par with that of the Craftworld Eldar, however in their own style. The Eldar taught their companions the means with which to create but they created for themselves their shelters, armour and weapons. Role Faeries, like Eldar, are inherently psychic creatures, naturally having an affinity to the writhing tides of the warp. They are most effective when using their psychic abilities to influence others, be it in a positive or a negative way. Craftworlds In the sense of Craftworlds, the Faeries can occupy the same paths as Aeldari, be it war, seeing, agriculture or blacksmithing, there are as many areas for Faeries to help as there are open for Eldar to occupy. Between the Paths there is a universal rank structure, a structure occupied in varying degrees between occupation but one that is always maintained. * Overseer * Helper If an individual is coupled with multiple Faeries, then one takes the role of the Overseer, ensuring the other Faeries are performing their functions and commanding them when need be. Helpers, meanwhile, are there to actually perform their function, be it clearing their mind, lending them psychic energy or even offering moral support. The Dread State Similar to conventional psykers, if a Faerie uses his or her abilities too frequently or in a large enough capacity, or is away from their nest for too long, they begin to enter the Dread State. This is a state wherin which the Faeries loose all control of themselves and become savage, ruthless bloodthirsty killers, wishing to murder all that surround them, even if it is the individual they are paired with. The Eldar have discovered a way to rectify this by constructing smaller temporary replicas of nests that can be easily transported, containing the runes and glyphs that help them maintain tranquility. Once a Faerie enters this state, they are liable to expend all of their magical energies and are thus rendered ashen husks of what they once were, dying shortly after. It is imperative that a Faerie must be returned to a nest or be given a Spirit stone of a fallen Faerie, this also, in the moment, helps them to reach a state of tranquility once again however it is very challenging to do so. Society Asuryani Referred to as Äela '''or simple as just Faeries, the faeries or the Asuryani or in the Craftworlds make up the most numerous subfaction. Harlequins Dark Eldar Notable Faeries * '''Oberyn - Father of Faeries, familiar of Asuryan * Suwe - Overseer, familiar of Luthedir